Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/AM Studios
Thank you for attending the presentations for AM Studios. Without further ado, let's get into the first trailer. ''Super Mario Urbex'' Cold open on Mario and Luigi chasing down an airship in the distance as tense music plays. After a cut, they have all arrived at Princess Peach's Castle. An indiscernible figure is making off with the princess, entering the airship which is now docked in the moat. Mario long jumps into the ship just before the doors shut, tumbling face-first onto the floor inside. Just as he rights himself, he is forced into the back wall of the airship as it tilts upward. The scene is consumed by a zoom blur and a sound like a jet taking off, which tapers off through a two-second cut through black. A more upbeat theme begins playing alongside a pan over a sprawling city. Gameplay follows in which we see Mario demonstrating the Spray Dash to vault obstacles; enter the surfaces of building walls and sculptures; and absorb a Kug made of green paint to generate a short matter splatter effect. Mario is then seen running down a subway entrance—before which Daisy can be seen outside—and navigating the subway tunnels. An on-screen caption introduces this area as "Hub World: The Underground". The geometry of the tunnels is strange and seems to involve variable gravity to some extent. Mario boards a train and is transported to another city district. Various clips of gameplay are played in sequence before the end of the trailer. One shot shows Mario (having Spray Dashed into a wall) stepping behind a tiled glass pane and appearing as his Super Mario World sprite, then spin-jumping to stomp a Galoomba. Another scene shows Mario running along a rollercoaster track in an abandoned theme park. In the next, Mario ground pounds a manhole cover and lands inside a large Warp Pipe-like structure, with poisoned water carrying a lily pad through the tunnel. The final cut is to a shot of Mario standing in a location that looks like an airport terminal, with a new character floating behind him: With that, a spooky version of the game's logo appears. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wings of Avifon'' We have a short announcement to make regarding The Legend of Zelda: The Wings of Avifon. The game will be released in late November. In the meantime, although we don't have a demo here on the showfloor, Display owners will be able to download a free demo of Wings of Avifon after today's presentations. Spec "Leave this material world behind…" The Spec is a lightweight virtual, augmented, and mixed reality (extended reality) headset that connects to the Display C. It is intended as an "optional" extension of this console, due to the price barriers that tend to be imposed by the technology. This is what the headset looks like. For those wondering about comfort, the headset is highly adjustable and comfortable, and includes nose pads and temple tips. There are several features integrated into the Spec. Most important are the motion control and cameras, the latter of which are placed on the bridge of the glasses. Where the Spec innovates is in the range of extended reality experiences it allows for. When one of the buttons on either temple is pressed, the outer opaque lenses flip up or down, allowing you to switch between virtuality and reality. However, despite falling under the controller-driven paradigm of the Display C, the Spec is not meant to be used alone for gameplay. It is meant more for creating the unique style of visual communication offered by virtual and augmented reality. You can use the Spec along with any other Display C-compatible controller, including the never-before-seen Tactil controllers. Two Tactils are used at once, one for each hand. Each balances gently in your grip, not despite the unconventional shape, but because of it. The Tactils' design is meant to be much more versatile than any competitor controller. :During the following explanation, the presenter demonstrates pressing the different buttons on the Tactils. The gestures implied by each combination of inputs are displayed on the screen using models of virtual hands. Each stick and button can be pressed in analog, increasing the range of expression offered to your virtual hand presence. The triggers for each index finger (1L/1R) can be moved like a clickable version of the Circle Pad. By extending each thumb outward, face buttons are within reach; the same holds true for each finger. Finally, there is a paddle on each Tactil that you can press by squeezing it with the metacarpal of your thumb, which makes it even easier to communicate your grip to the software. The infrared-transparent loop's irregular, organic shape allows its distance and orientation to be detected immediately by the Spec's IR cameras. (No external trackers required!) This seamlessly falls back to the motion control embedded in each Tactil as soon as your head turns too far away. In addition to the motion control, haptic feedback is a large component of the Tactil controller. Each button has its own motor, and the nuanced kinesthetic communication this offers allows for much more immersive experiences. Though the Joy-Con are controllers built for an entirely different purpose, we daresay this is better than HD Rumble. There's only so much we can say about the Spec, since experiencing it is what makes all of the difference, so please try it on along with some demo games we've set up on the showfloor. ???? A new crossover between Mario & Luigi… [Footage of ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays.] …and ''Paper Mario… [Footage of ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Paper Mario: Color Splash plays. The next two scenes show Paper Mario, Mario, and Luigi running toward each other.] But the three of them aren't big enough for this! [''A great portal opens in the sky, out of which flies a hovering castle flanked by building-sized mechas. Pan down on the trio, who jump into a tank tread-equipped tower.] A new villain wants to combine their worlds and conquer them both! Strategize to destroy the enemy units! [Top-down battle gameplay is shown. Luigi leaps to an adjacent Goomba-shaped tower, gaining control of it. The player moves it forward and attacks a mecha with a headbutt move.] Defend using traditional Mario RPG gameplay! [Spy Guys are shown invading one of the player's units. Cut to inside, where Mario and a Koopa character are using a shell attack to damage them.] Level up your units and partners! [A generic tower fires a Banzai Bill at an enemy unit, defeating it. The flag of the Goal Pole on top rises to its finial, causing the tower to gain a level. Paper Mario, who is piloting the tower, also gains experience. A new layer falls onto the tower, like a kinged checkers piece. The tower's experience is converted into Star Points, which the player spends to purchase upgrades for the tower on a skill tree.] Coming to Display C Y this! Revealing a collaboration between , , and As they return to their roots for Koopalings Y is an upcoming 3D hack n' slash game, starring the Koopalings we all know and… well, opinions vary… teamed up with a younger generation to ward off a new foe. Ronnie Koopa is a rejected Koopaling that ended up plotting mutiny against Bowser and his troops. He proved his might by swiping up Mario and Princess Peach singlehandedly and making it out with a stolen fleet full of Bowser's airships! In possession of a powerful talisman, Ronnie has hypnotized most of the army and pitted it against Bowser's underlings, starting a war that won't be forgotten. Koopalings Y is coming exclusively to Nintendo Switch and Display C. ???? Concept In an unknown world where people have discovered the secret to immortality: a machine made to separate a soul from its body, simplifying it to the very Concept of its existence… With infinity at their fingertips, the newborn spirits rapidly grew bored. They capitalized on their deathlessness and newfound abilities, holding fights between temporary manifestations of various species. The fleeting thrills of life were powerful enough that the Concepts forgot the very technology that had freed them. And so, deathmatches became their new pasttime, seemingly until the end of time. Fantendo Smash Bros. Concept Concept will be a twist on the Fantendo Smash Bros. formula. Rather than choosing a character, you choose a species to play as—both before the match and after each death. This adds a new layer of strategy and forethought to the classic fighter formula. We hope to reveal more information in the coming months! Category:Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017 Category:Showcases Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:AgentMuffin Category:AM Studios